On n'a besoin de rien dans l'obscurité…
by Bouddha
Summary: Titre complet: "On n'a besoin de rien dans l'obscurité, juste de sa Lumière"... YAOI Série de one-shot sur différents couples de l'Organisation XIII, dans leur univers. Plusieurs couples en réserve ! Bonne lecture !
1. Histoire d'un chat

**Titre général: **On a besoin de rien dans l'obscurité… Juste de sa lumière.

**Auteur:** Bouddha.

**Disclaimers**: J'ai espéré une dernière fois pour l'anniversaire de mes 18 ans… Mais non, ils ne veulent toujours pas me les offrir ! Bah… Je m'en servirais juste, dans ce cas. Merci quand même à Square Enix de me les prêter ! ( Si si, ils me les prêtent ! )

**Warning: **Homophobes, passez cette page. Du lemon sera peut-être envisagé, mais j'en fais rarement dans mes fics ( et oui, je suis une grand romantique ! ).

**Notes: **Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire sera une série de one-shot sur plusieurs couples de l'Organisation XIII, qui n'auront aucun liens entre eux. Je préciserais si certains sont des suites d'un premier chapitre. Cependant, il est probable que certains couples fassent une brève apparitions dans une autre histoire, histoire de faire quelques clins d'œil et prolonger l'apparition vos couples préférés !

Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Je trouve qu'ils n'y a pas assez d'histoires sur tous les couples possibles de l'Organisation XIII. J'aime l'Akuroku ( plus que tout, ça rime ! ), mais… J'aimerais exploiter un peu les autres.

Ah, aussi. La majorité des couples que vous allez voir m'ont été suggérés. Ainsi, certains histoires qui vont apparaître seront des petits cadeaux. Donc, si jamais vous avez une idée, faites moi en part !

Justement, cette histoire est un cadeau pour Serya-chan. Comme promis voici du Zemyx ! J'espère que cela te plaira.

Allez, bisou et bonne lecture !

_________________________

**Histoire d'un chat, Ou comment rendre Demyx heureux avec peu de choses.**

- Hey, regarde… C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est un chat, Demyx. Un chaton même, analysa Zexion en quittant sa route pour s'approcher de la petite forme apeurée.

- Un quoi ?

- Un chaton, répéta le second Simili.

- Oui, mais… C'est quoi ?

Le Conspirateur soupira, avant de réciter, les yeux fermés:

- Le chaton est le petit du chat. Le chat est lui-même un petit mammifère carnivore, de la famille des félidés, ou félins. Très indépendant, le chat vit essentiellement la nuit, et ne supporte pas qu'on l'embête trop souvent. En gros, reprit Zexion avec un sourire amusé, tu ne pourrais pas en avoir un.

- … Je n'avais pas besoin d'autant de détails. Ah, tu sais que tu devrais sortir plus souvent ? Ça t'empêcherais de te transformer en encyclopédie vivante.

Soupirant, le Musicien se tourna vers la forme sombre enroulée contre un mur, près d'un carton dont il avait sûrement dû s'extirper, et qui les regardait avec des yeux terrifiés et méfiants. Il le trouvait très beau, même si la nuit omniprésente ne lui permettait pas de détailler l'animal au pelage sombre.

- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'avoir ?

Zexion regarda le chat deux secondes, puis commença à s'éloigner en haussant les épaules.

- Il ne te supporterais même pas deux minutes.

- Bah, tu y arrives bien toi ! Lui lança Demyx avec une moue vexée.

Le Conspirateur Ténébreux se retourna de trois quart, et soupira à son tour, avant de lâcher un rare sourire.

- Oui, et je me demande souvent comment je fais.

Tout sourire, Demyx pardonna aussitôt à son compagnon. Voir un sourire sur ses lèvres était si rare, que le Musicien se leva aussitôt pour déposer sur les lèvres de l'autre un baiser amoureux. Et aux joues soudainement rougies de Zexion, il s'amusa encore plus.

- Tu es trop mignon tu sais ?

Lâchant un grognement entre la gêne et l'envie de meurtre, le jeune Simili se détourna.

- Bon, on y va ? Lâcha-t-il en reprenant sa route.

Cependant, à quelques mètres d'eux, des voix retentirent. Méfiant, Zexion recula aussitôt pour s'arrêter près du Châtain, et tourna son regard glacé vers l'allée de la sombre Cité qui laissa apparaître trois jeunes humains un peu trop joyeux pour être complètement sobres à une heure aussi tardive.

Demyx, qui n'était pas aussi méfiant et qui n'accordait aucune importance à ces jeunes qui passaient, se retourna vers l'animal. Et là, il haussa les sourcils, avant de faire passer son regard du chat à Zexion, de Zexion au chat…

L'animal et le Simili avaient exactement la même posture. Le corps crispé, les yeux fixés sur le groupe qui s'éloignait, l'air méfiant et sauvage… Bon, les poils en moins, d'accord. Quoique si on prenait les cheveux de Zexion… Demyx ravala son air amusé, et tendit une main vers l'animal, qui d'abord surpris et soupçonneux, accepta finalement le contact et renifla la peau de la Mélopée Nocturne. Souriant, Demyx se retourna vers son compagnon qui, à présent que les jeunes étaient partis, semblait plus rassuré, et qui le fixait avec un regard impatient.

- Oui oui, je viens.

Le châtain se releva en soupirant, et commença à suivre son compagnon qui s'éloignait. Mais au moment où allait rattraper Zexion, un miaulement étouffé l'arrêta. Surpris, il se retourna vers l'animal abandonné près du carton moisi, qui hésitait visiblement à rejoindre les deux Simili.

Et là, le regard de Demyx vacilla.

Abandonnée dans un recoin sombre, cette vive et méfiante créature aux yeux perçants, qui n'osait demander de l'aide, mais qui pourtant vous touchait en plein cœur au moment même où votre regard se posait dessus. Pitié, compassion, _amour…_

Demyx s'avança aussitôt.

Parce que cet être ressemblait tant à Zexion, il allait le garder.

**Fin.**

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, critiques ?

Eh oui, un chat dans l'Organisation ! ( Ok, c'est pas trop plausible, mais Xemnas ne sera pas au courant, alors... ) J'ai voulu mettre en avant le caractère éffacé de Zexion, et celui toujours joyeux de Demyx. Ils sont tellement mignons ensembles.

Bon, comme promis, ce one-shot n'est que le début d'une graande ( j'espère ) lignée ! A vrai dire, j'en avais marre de publier des one-shot un peu partout... Alors j'ai décidé de tous les regrouper ici. Mais attention, ils ne concerneront que le domaine de l'Organisation XIII, et garderont cet univers !

Allez, à la prochaine !

Reviews ?


	2. On se retrouvera ?

**Titre: **On se retrouvera… ?

[ Attention, aucun lien avec le précédent chapitre/OS. Comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit de différentes histoires, dont le seul lien est l'Organisation XIII. Je préfère éviter toute ambiguïté ^_^ ]

**Auteur : **Bouddha.

**Résumé: **Il m'en a fallu, du temps. Et lorsqu'enfin j'ai cru pouvoir t'avoir, tu as disparu en lui. Roxas, je brûle, je disparais. Est-ce qu'on.. se retrouvera ? [song fic]

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix, Square Enix. Toujours !

**Song :** C'est une chanson d'Isabelle Boulay que j'emprunte ici. « On se retrouvera » ( Pas plus explicite pour ce couple, n'est-ce pas ? ) Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'écoute, mais celle-ci… je trouve les paroles très belles. Et il faut le dire, c'est en l'entendant à une radio locale que l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue. Donc je la remercie !

**Couple: **Axel et Roxas, évidemment. Quoique c'est du sous-entendu, ici ;)

[ Petit blabla. Petit OS ressortit des dossiers poussiéreux de mon pc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un merci à Yumeless qui m'a ( encore une fois ? ) poussé au c... enfin, voilà. J'ai aussi deux ou trois histoires commencées, j'essayerais d'en finir rapidement ;) Je sais, c'est court. Mais voilà :P ]

.

* * *

Plusieurs jours maintenant, qu'il était là. Intouchable, nous étions tous transparents pour lui. Même moi. Je crois que c'est ça qui me blessait le plus.

_Puisque tu sais le temps qu'il m'a fallu_

_Pour arriver au coin de ta rue_

Dire que c'était de la fierté serait exagérer les choses. Pourquoi alors ne relevais-tu jamais la tête ? Était-ce par peur, par soumission forcée ? Roxas, tu paraissais si perdu. Pourtant… Tu me suivais toujours. Quand as-tu commencé à me suivre de la sorte ? Sais-tu combien j'étais heureux quand enfin tu m'as remarqué, quand enfin tu as levé les yeux vers moi ? Heureux… J'étais heureux.

_Puisque derrière tes paupières baissées_

_Tu as suivi les routes où j'ai marché_

Je voulais être ta lumière, moi. Ta lumière dans ces ténèbres.

_Puisque tu vois la couleur de mes nuages…_

Le ciel était toujours sombre, là-bas. Mais tes yeux restaient si clairs… C'était eux, mon ciel.

… _Et les photos qui rient dans mes bagages._

Ces photos qu'ils m'ont rapportés, après ta fuite, en croyant que c'était toi… Stupides reflets. Mais.. ça aussi, j'aurais bien aimé les garder.

Puisqu'il ne me restait que ça de toi.

_Je garderais tous ces morceaux de nous_

_Que tu as laissés cassés un peu partout... _

Parce que moi, j'y crois encore. J'y croirais toujours. Malgré tout ça… on se réunira, un jour. On se retrouvera.

_Un jour ou l'autre, on se retrouvera_

_Comme un matin d'enfance_

_Un jour tout autre, on se reconnaîtra_

_Pour une autre danse..._

Un jour… un jour.

_Tu as réveillé des soleils endormis_

_Entre tes cils, ils m'ont souri._

Même Saix me l'a reproché, plusieurs fois. Depuis quand étais-je si gentil ? Si doux ? Si attentionné ? Pour toi j'étais près à tout, même à me tuer au travail pour t'arracher un cœur, Roxas, et te l'offrir. Mais l'as-tu seulement une fois remarqué.. ?

Je t'en prie... Ouvre les yeux, au moins une fois. Regarde moi…

_Par tes yeux clairs, j'ai vu des arcs-en-ciel_

_Là où j'avais laissé fondre mes ailes_

Tes yeux… Tes yeux si beaux. Bleu comme ce ciel que l'on ne verra jamais.

Je me consumais, je brûlais d'amour pour toi. Je brûle… même si je cesse d'exister. Sais-tu que j'ai vendu ma liberté, ma fierté, tout ? Tout ça pour être avec toi.

Roxas… reviens.

_Même si tu vis dans d'autres vies que moi…_

Pourquoi… Sora ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi…

… _Si chaque nuit nous éloigne pas à pas_

Reviens… je t'en supplie, reviens. J'ai peur, sans toi. Je n'existe pas.

_Même si j'ai peur des ombres qui s'avancent…_

Elles avancent sur mon corps, elle me brûlent… Je disparais. C'est la première fois que j'ai peur d'être brûlé.

… _Dans cette chambre qui part vers le silence._

Déjà, j'ai oublié ta voix. Comment était-elle ? Je ne m'entends plus penser… je disparais. Je m'éloigne, ailleurs. Roxas, aide-moi… Ne m'oublie pas. Parle-moi. Parle-moi.

_Un jour ou l'autre, on se retrouvera_

_Comme un matin d'enfance_

_Un jour tout autre, on se reconnaîtra_

Tu me reconnaîtras, hein ? Roxas… ne m'oublie pas. Ne m'oublie jamais.

_Au-delà du silence..._

_Un jour ou l'autre, on se retrouvera_

_Comme un matin d'enfance_

_Un jour tout autre, on se retrouvera_

_Au-delà du silence..._

_Un jour ou l'autre, on se retrouvera_

_Comme un matin d'enfance_

_Un jour tout autre, on se retrouvera_

_Pour une autre danse..._

Un jour… Je t'offrirais une danse. Lumière contre flammes, oseras-tu refuser ? Ai-je le droit de dire que tu me dois bien ça ? Si tu savais comme tu me manques.

Mais cette voix, au-dessus de moi, ce n'est pas toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui. Mais pourquoi pleure-t-il, alors ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il avec tes larmes ? Tes larmes… je m'en souviens encore. Roxas, pleure dans mes bras de nouveau, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi te serrer, encore. Laisse-moi embrasser ta peau. N'ai pas peur… Car on se retrouvera. Encore et encore, dans une autre vie s'il le faut.

Mais on se retrouvera.

Je t'en fait la promesse.

Je t'ai…

…

.

FIN

* * *

Ah, oui, non… Ce n'est pas gai ( sans jeux de mots ). Mais bon, comment faire un couple heureux avec ce qui leur arrive ? Square Enix nous tuera, un jour. Si si !

En espérant que tout de même, vous avez apprécié.

Bisouilles =3


	3. Vainqueur

**Titre: **_Vainqueur._

**Auteur : **Bouddha.

**Résumé: **« Axel, je veux savoir ! » Où Roxas ne cessera pas d'harceler son ami, jusqu'à avoir la réponse qu'il exigeait.

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix, again and again.

**Couple: **Axel et Roxas. Quoiqu'on ne peut pas tellement de parler de couple, ici. Plutôt un duo ? Vous verrez par vous-même ;)

**Notes : **Deux Os en moins d'une semaine ? Vous en avez de la chance ;p *Elle-même ironique de sa lenteur* … un jour, je me fouetterais pour que j'aille plus vite. Non, je le ferais moi-même, ça ira.

.

**

* * *

**

- Axel, je VEUX savoir !

Un nouveau soupir blasé - et profondément agacé - s'échappa des lèvres du rouquin, qui lança pour la énième fois sans ouvrir les yeux :

- Mais je n'en sais rien, Roxas. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Il comprit son erreur d'avoir baissé les yeux lorsque apparurent devant lui deux orbes céruléens visiblement colérique, quoique pratiquement dissimulés sous les sourcils blonds froncés par l'irritation et l'incompréhension. Il leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel, redoublant l'impatience de Roxas.

- Mais enfin, ça signifie forcément quelque chose ! Tu m'as dis que tu savais tout, marmonna-t-il pour finir, la voix clairement emplie de reproche.

Un léger sifflement moqueur suivit les paroles du blond, et Axel lança un regard noir à Marluxia, assit non loin sur un canapé immaculé - comme tout le reste de la citadelle, d'ailleurs. Soupirant, le maître des flammes reporta son regard sur son protégé, qui n'avait pas du tout bougé de sa place, et ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas quitté des yeux. Axel leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être patient, quand il s'y mettait. Quoique cela relevait davantage de l'obstination, quand on y repensait.

- Tu es une vraie tête de mule.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

Nouveau sifflement moqueur, nouveau regard noir.

- Ma patience a des limites, Marluxia.

Le onzième lui lança un regard amusé, sitôt reprit par sa collègue blonde qui les observait aussi depuis un moment. Mais ce fut l'Assassin Sublime qui répondit :

- Et à ce que je vois, elles ne sont pas bien hautes. Ne devrais-tu pas montrer au petit de bons exemples ? A ce rythme là, il deviendra comme toi.

- … ce qui est loin d'être un compliment, tu devines bien, termina Larxène.

- Je ne… commença Roxas qui venait de percevoir l'insulte, avant d'être interrompu par une main sur son épaule.

- Laisse, Roxas. Viens.

Et sur ces simples mots, il se leva, quittant le canapé opalescent sans même un regard envers l'étrange et insupportable duo que formaient Marluxia et Larxène. Saïx, muet comme une tombe comme à son habitude, suivit du regard sa silhouette élancée se reflétant dans la baie vitrée, ayant un instant quitté des yeux Kingdom Hearts mais leur tournant toujours le dos. Larxène et Marluxia pouffaient d'un rire gras, et Roxas, perplexe mais docile, suivit son meilleur ami hors de la salle.

Axel marchait sans se retourner, avançant dans les couloirs tout aussi blancs qu'aveuglants. Pourquoi diable Xemnas avait-il voulu que tout soit de cette couleur ? À force, Roxas commençait à la haïr. Trop de blanc tue le blanc. Tue les yeux, aussi. Et Axel qui ne cessait de le distancier ! Pourquoi avait-il de si grandes jambes, celui-là ?

- Axel !

Il dut courir pour le rattraper. Il n'allait pas le lâcher, quand même, il lui devait toujours sa réponse. Mais le roux semblait l'ignorer royalement.

- Hé, Axel ! Fait pas exprès ou j'te met une raclée !

Là, Axel s'arrêta net, surpris. Il se retourna, et baissa les yeux vers Roxas qui, ravi de son effet, l'avait rattrapé.

- Me mettre une raclée ? Depuis quand tu parles comme ça… ?

Pour simple réponse, le blondinet haussa les épaules.

- C'est Xigbar qui dit ça.

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas Xigbar, donc ne parle pas comme ça, conclut le rouquin dans un nouveau soupir blasé. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Sur le coup, le jeune Simili afficha une moue consternée, mais ne répondit pas. Axel leva un sourcil. Ah oui, il se souvenait. Mais était-ce vraiment si important pour le blondinet ? Il médita longuement. Devant lui, Roxas ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, et fixait ses chaussures en fronçant les sourcils. Le numéro VIII finit par craquer. Qu'il était mignon.

- Bon, bon… Viens, je vais te montrer.

Aussitôt, le plus jeune redressa la tête, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Un sourire blanc, éclatant, limite aveuglant. Axel l'observa longuement, accablé. Venait-il de se faire avoir, là, ou Roxas était-il si angélique ? Il n'était là que depuis une ou deux semaines, et parlait depuis quelques jours. Le suivait partout, aussi. Néanmoins, son envie d'apprendre, palpable, était des plus adorables. Il étouffa un grognement dans sa barbe, et leva un bras. Sous les yeux étonnés de Roxas, un portail des ténèbres apparut sur sa gauche.

- Allez, passe. Je te suis.

Le blond lui jeta un dernier regard, à la fois incertain et méfiant, mais finit par traverser le portail. Un court laps de temps après, il se trouvait dans la Cité du Crépuscule, dans une des rues éclairée d'une douce lumière orangée. Il leva les yeux vers Axel, attendant. Ce dernier tendit une de ses mains vers lui.

- Donne-le moi.

Roxas comprit aussitôt. Il fouilla dans ses poches, puis finit par tendre au plus grand un bâtonnet de bois, celui d'une glace à l'eau de mer précédemment avalée. Axel le leva pour l'observer minutieusement. Sur l'une de ses faces était gravée l'inscription « Winner ». Voilà ce qui turlupinait le blondinet depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de mission, il y avait pratiquement deux heures. Deux bonnes heures qu'il harcelait Axel pour avoir une réponse.

- Alors ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être impatient quand tu t'y met. Je ne sais pas, cela doit signifier que tu as probablement gagné quelque chose.

- Oui, mais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Roxas. On est là pour ça : allons demander au vendeur, soupira-t-il en prenant la direction du centre de la ville.

- Il est peut-être déjà rentré chez lui.

- Avec de la chance…

Ils gagnèrent le centre-ville assez rapidement. Malheureusement, la boutique était fermée, et aucune trace du vendeur. Derrière lui, Axel entendit Roxas lâcher une exclamation des plus déçues.

- Bon, bah… Ah, attends ! Monsieur !

Par chance, il venait d'apercevoir le vendeur au coin de la rue, visiblement en train de sortir ses poubelles. Axel courut vers lui, sous le regard mi-étonne mi-suspicieux de Roxas. L'échange avec le vendeur ne dura pas longtemps, Axel et lui se connaissaient bien, puisque client et vendeur se fréquentaient tous les jours, lorsque Axel ramenait une glace à Roxas. Ce dernier vit son meilleur ami présenter le bâtonnet au vendeur, et ce dernier rire doucement. Il fit une moue boudeuse : de là où il était, il n'entendait pas leur discours. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas s'approcher. Sous ses yeux curieux, le vendeur disparu chez lui, mais Axel ne bougea pas. Le plus jeune s'apprêtait à l'appeler, mais le vendeur revînt, une glace à la main. Ils firent l'échange sous ses yeux surpris. Puis, Axel revint vers lui en essayant de contenir son rire. Roxas lui lança un regard mitigé, entre méfiance et curiosité. Cette dernière l'emporta.

- Alors ! Mon cadeau ?

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin lui présenta la glace bleutée. Roxas l'observa sans comprendre.

- Le voilà, ton cadeau.

- Une glace… ?

- Ah, tu n'en veux pas ? Bon bah je la…

- Noon ! Donne !

Ne pouvant se retenir de rire, Axel lui tendit sa glace. Roxas la prit avec possession, la tenant le plus loin du roux, mais il le regardait toujours, l'air sceptique.

- … c'est ça, mon cadeau ? La glace ?

- Il semblerait, répondit le plus âgé.

- Oh…

Le rouquin eut un petit sourire, et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune. Puis, il prit lentement la direction des ruelles en s'assurant d'être bien suivit par le blond.

- Ça ne te convient pas, on dirait.

- Ben, si, mais… je m'attendais à autre chose, dit Roxas en toute franchise.

- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

Le Simili léchait son met, les yeux dans le vide, signe qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas du tout. Mais autre chose.

- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose… de différent ?

- C'est une glace gratuite. C'est différent.

- Pas tellement.

- Tu verras quand tu les paieras.

Roxas eut un sourire amusé, mais ne répondit pas. Ils pénétrèrent dans une autre ruelle, silencieuse comme le restant de la ville. Le Struggle semblait être la seule animation, par ici. Après avoir engloutit -avec rapidité- sa glace, Roxas leva les yeux vers Axel. Acquiesçant d'un accord silencieux, le rouquin fit apparaître un nouveau portail sombre. Ils pouvaient rentrer à la Citadelle. Le portail se referma sur leurs deux silhouettes, fines et sombres, et la ville du Crépuscule n'en parut pas ébranlée.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, Roxas demandait à Axel ce qu'était un « coït », et la Rafale de flammes dansantes alla « mettre une raclée » à Marluxia.

* * *

Finiii ! Encore un Os ressortit du placard. Il ne me restait plus qu'à le continuer, oui, j'exagère. Non, pas de yaoï ici, mais bon vous l'avez vu, il s'agit des premiers jours de ce cher Roxas. Laissez-leur un peu de temps, enfin… ;p

Review ?


	4. Danse

**Titre :** Danse

**Auteur :** Bouddha

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix, je vous aime.

**Couple : **Je continue sur de l'Akuroku. J'y peux rien, j'suis accroc.

**Warning ?** Bah, léger lime à la fin, et encore, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Rien de choquant en somme, que du suggéré. Je dois en faire trop en Rôle-play, maintenant j'ai envie de poésie xD

Dédicace à ma petite sœur, qui dès que je parle d'éventuels couple a tôt fait de me rappeler qu'Axel et Roxas sont fait pour être ensemble. Point barre. Merci, Clo XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il dansait, littéralement.

_Le métal mystique frappait, encore et encore. Des étincelles volaient, les ombres noires ne faisaient pas le poids. _

Les combos se multipliaient, et la frêle silhouette tapait, tapait. Un demi-tour, un choc, un rebond, un choc, un vol, un choc, un choc, un choc.

_La lumière combattait les ténèbres, et elle gagnerait, toujours._

_Parce qu'il en était ainsi._

Il frappait, encore, au cœur de cette danse terrifiante. Les ombres étaient déchirées, et la blondeur de ses cheveux n'en était pas altérée. Il continuait de vaincre, avec ou sans douleur, animé par une fureur folle. La lueur gagnerait, jusqu'à ce que les cœurs s'élèvent et disparaissent.

_Un véritable ballet de lumière…_

Au milieu du fracas des armes, Axel était témoin de tout. Il restait en hauteur, juché sur un immeuble qui lui permettait de voir la scène se déroulant en contrebas. Il serait là « au cas où », mais son meilleur ami n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Roxas n'avait besoin de personne.

Juste des réponses, il voulait. Juste un cœur, comme eux. Mais à leur différence, Roxas, lui, ne _savait pas._ Et c'est justement cette ignorance qui l'animait. Axel savait que quand il saurait, il partirait. À moins qu'il ne craque avant cela.

Et c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde.

En bas, le garçon avait arrêté de danser. Oui, car pour Axel, la mouvance de ses gestes, qui avait quelque chose de gracieux, s'apparentait à de la danse pure et simple. Roxas dansait.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le Numéro VIII sauta de son perchoir. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, il n'était pas _réellement vivant_. Devant lui, le garçon releva la tête. Il ne paraissait pas surpris, sans doute l'avait-il déjà aperçu.

Axel eut un sourire, et Roxas hésita avant de lui rendre. Là seulement, Axel s'autorisa à approcher. Il y avait toujours cette sorte de barrière entre eux, et le huitième savait combien elle était importante. Sauf en cas d'urgente nécessité, il n'approchait jamais Roxas sans en avoir eu l'autorisation, muette ou orale. Il aurait fallu être fou, ou suicidaire pour s'aventurer ainsi si près de Roxas sans l'accord de ce dernier. Et puis, Axel tenait à cet accord. Comme un rituel, comme une partie de confiance que seuls les deux partageait.

Il y tenait plus que tout.

« - Tu as bien combattu.

- Tu me regardais de là-haut uniquement pour me dire ça ? Tu ne peux plus me tromper, Axel… »

_Axel…_

Quand sa voix prononçait ainsi son prénom, le Numéro VIII frissonnait toujours. Mais il avait depuis longtemps compris la raison. Un nouveau sourire, et il s'approcha.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais. Je le vois… non pas là (Il pointa sa poitrine creuse.), mais ici, conclut-il en levant une main, qui effleura les pommettes Axel pour désigner ses yeux d'un vert brillant. »

Le rouquin sourit, encore. Et son ventre se réchauffa.

« - On rentre ? Je t'attendais. »

Un léger rire, bref, franc, de la part du treizième. Axel adorait ce rire, que Roxas ne se permettait qu'une fois sa carapace franchie.

« - Je me disais, aussi.

- Allons… Râla le rouquin dont les pommettes rosissaient.

- Et pas de glace, ce soir ? Demanda soudain Roxas avec intérêt.

- C'est important ?

- Très important.

- Alors allons-y. »

Une main levée, un portail créé. Et les deux silhouettes s'engouffrèrent dans ce passage. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le clocher, à dominer le monde. Du moins, ce monde-ci. Et Roxas aimait toujours autant observer les lumières du ciel décliner.

« - Tiens, dit Axel qui lui tendait une glace, venue d'on-ne-savait-où.

- Je me demanderais toujours comment tu fais, rit une nouvelle fois Roxas en prenant le met. Merci.

- Haha… Secret, fit le rouquin avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu parles… »

Les deux pairs d'yeux se sourirent, malicieux. Rien ne pouvait briser leur complicité, pas même l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre, Xion, que Roxas aimait beaucoup également.

« - Xion n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

- Non, répondit Axel sans quitter le soleil couchant des yeux.

- Mais elle est où ? Insista le plus jeune des deux.

- En mission, Roxas. La sienne dure plus longtemps aujourd'hui.

- Mh… J'espère qu'elle va bien. »

Axel ne répondit pas. Quand le soleil eut disparu et que les étoiles le remplacèrent, Roxas observa la lune, qui en rien n'égalait Kindgom Hearts. Il avait toujours, à certains moments, des passages nostalgiques qu'il ne comprenait pas, car il n'avait - au contraire des autres - aucun passé à regretter. C'était toujours à ce moment qu'Axel se levait, et lui tendait la main.

« - Tu viens ? On rentre. »

Il n'aimait pas ce sourire, plus fade, plus faux, que Roxas avait alors. Dans ces moments là, il voulait l'étreindre jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse partie intégrante de lui.

« - Tu as l'air pressé, aujourd'hui, commenta Roxas qui a son tour essayait de le sonder.

- Oui. Je voudrais essayer quelque chose. »

Alors ils rentrèrent, tous les deux.

. . .

Il n'était pas rare qu'Axel reste dormir dans la chambre du Numéro XIII, mais le contraire pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Cette nuit encore, Axel resta aux côtés de Roxas.

Une main glissa sur la joue de l'adolescent, puis des lèvres vinrent quérir les siennes. Un baiser doux, nuageux, comme Roxas les aimait tant. De toutes façons, il aimait tout d'Axel. Sauf ses silences.

Il ne le poussa pas sur le lit, comme d'ordinaire, mais il fit bien glisser le lourd manteau noir qui fut lancé plus loin. Il retira ensuite le sien, et Roxas posa aussitôt ses mains sur le torse large, le ventre maigre, et les côtes qu'il caressa un moment. Axel le pressa contre lui, une nouvelle fois. Puis il commença à bouger.

« - Axel… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'innocence de Roxas était adorable, et parfois, Axel se demandait comment il avait fait pour la préserver, étant donné le monde horrible dans lequel ils vivaient.

« - Tu ne connais pas ? Laisse-moi te montrer.

- Mais… »

Un doigt sur ses lèvres l'interrompit, et un nouveau baiser le transporta. Puis de nouveau, Axel bougea. Ce n'était pas des coups de reins, des caresses indiscrètes ou des coups. Seulement un mouvement fluide, léger et qu'ils entamaient tous deux, comme d'une seule personne.

Axel avait posé une main sur les reins du plus jeune, qui frissonna sans plus attendre. Progressivement, sa jumelle vint se saisir du poignet droit de Roxas, avant qu'il n'entremêle leurs doigts. Le blond n'était pas figé, mais il était maladroit. Il ne _savait pas_.

« - Pose ta main gauche sur mon épaule.

- Sur ton épaule ?

- Oui, près de ma nuque. »

Roxas s'exécuta, un peu maladroitement. Axel sourit, et le fit tourner encore. Tous les deux se déplacèrent lentement dans la chambre, toujours de sorte à ce qu'ils ne fassent qu'un. Le plus âgé conduisait le plus jeune, et ensemble, ils dansaient.

« - Axel… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De la danse, Roxas. On danse. »

Danse. Roxas fit rouler ce mot sur sa langue, et le murmura entre ses lèvres. C'était pour le moins étrange, et combien n'aurait-il pas rougit si on les avait aperçu ainsi serrés tous les deux. Mais c'était agréable.

Cette impression de ne faire qu'un, à quel point la désirait-il ?

Sans doute moins que l'envie d'avoir un cœur, ou l'envie de _savoir_. Mais il la voulait, ardemment. Tout simplement parce qu'ainsi, Axel et lui étaient immortels.

« - J'en avais tellement envie… Chuchota Axel à son oreille sous les frissonnements aigus de Roxas. Dès que je te vois combattre, tu danses sur la terre. Tu tournes au milieu de ces ombres, et tu es mille fois plus beau qu'elles. »

Roxas leva les yeux. Le regard d'Axel était des plus sérieux, et par tous les cœurs, il était magnifique. Rien dans tout les mondes ne l'égalait. Si seulement, pour être parfait, il pouvait lui dire la vérité sur lui. Mais Axel la gardait précieusement, cette vérité, comme d'une clef qui elle seule pouvait retenir Roxas dans ses bras. Et le jeune garçon se taisait, _pour l'instant_.

Le huitième embrassa ses lèvres avec une tendresse envoûtante, peut-être pour le remettre sur terre, peut-être pour lui prouver combien _il l'aimait_, même sans un cœur dans la poitrine. Les yeux de Roxas furent vivants à nouveau, et Axel lui sourit.

« - Je t'aime, Roxas. Je voulais que tu danses avec moi.

- C'est important ? Demanda cette fois le blond.

- Très important. »

Une nouvelle promesse secrète, qui ne concernait qu'eux deux. Et Roxas sourit à nouveau.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime, Axel. »

Roxas répétait ces mots parce que l'insistance d'Axel les lui avait appris, mais ce dernier savait que Roxas ne les _pensait pas_. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, alors que le rouquin, lui, avait pensé l'éprouver dans son passé d'humain. Mais chaque jour, chaque soir, Axel puisait dans ses souvenirs et s'efforçait de montrer au cadet ce que c'était, d'aimer.

Et progressivement, Roxas apprenait.

Il savait qu'il aimait Axel, quand les yeux verts se tournaient vers lui.

Il savait qu'il aimait Axel, quand son sourire seul parvenait à ses oreilles.

Il savait qu'il aimait Axel, quand il le touchait et l'embrassait.

Et il savait qu'il aimait Axel, quand celui-ci murmurait des mots tendres et se mouvait en lui.

Ce soir là ne fit pas exception. Après la danse, Axel l'allongea sur les draps rugueux. C'est là qu'il le toucha bien plus, jusqu'à glisser sous ses vêtements et le faire gémir. A son tour Roxas embrasa le corps du huitième, et ils soupirèrent ensemble. Vint le moment, toujours désiré, où Axel se frayait dans son être et faisait crier Roxas. Peu leur importait qu'on les entende. Le plaisir, partagé à deux, était incommensurable. Ensemble, ils se fichaient de tout.

Roxas aurait tourné le dos _au monde entier _pour les bras et le sourire d'Axel. Mais la vérité _n'était pas _de ce monde.

… Et c'est ce qui le contraint, plusieurs jours plus tard, à tourner le dos à Axel et partir en quête de celle-ci.

_À partir de ce moment, la lumière ne dansa plus pour les flammes._

.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

_Moi qui venait justement de dire à Nayru25 que je n'aimais pas les mauvaises fins… Enfin, pour ces deux là je suis bien obligée. Square, je vous en veux toujours._

_Sinon, voici un petit os que je viens juste de pondre en moins de deux heures, après avoir joué à KH1. Le rapport ? Aucun, en effet xD C'est simplement en voyant se battre Sora que j'ai pensé aux combats de Roxas et Axel, que j'ai apparenté cela à de la danse… et que cette histoire est née =)_

_Tout simplement._

_Ce n'est pas grand-chose, et ça réconforte vraiment : Une review ?_

_Merci de m'avoir lue =)_


End file.
